The Island: Discoveries
by donog97
Summary: A military captain, Cpt. Donovan Geiger, discoveres a new land known as berk, and meets a new flying friend and civilization in secrecy. How does the military retaliate after not returning back on command? What is his choice of side? First fanfic and first person view. Possibly some spelling and grammar issues. Rated T, possible M for violence. Some assassins creed involved.


**The Island:**

**Discoveries  
**

**A Note from a Legend**

I have done lots of things, as I still say, and I still continue today. I have gone all the way to other places and countries, and discovered different places nobody knows of. But I can tell you the story that nobody has ever heard. This is the story, of the undiscovered island.

I was going on the helicopter I owned. I took flight lessons and now have a purple heart from being in the air force. I had 2 years of break from my 10 year service, so I have decided to find things no one else has discovered. But I never knew what was coming, that I finally decide to share to you.

My name is Donovan Geiger, Dono for short. I have brown hair and am now 27 years old. I have always wanted to be in the military when I was a kid in my teenage years. I am 6' 5" and I have a messed up knee from when I was 7. It ripped it open and had an operation on it. So now I can't run fast but I can long distances. But now comes the story, of the island.

**The Discovery**

I had taken my heli to this place on our map that wasn't marked. It was in the middle of the Atlantic, because nobody knows that the letters are there for unexplored areas. I actually figured out that it was a huge fog cloud. I decided to go into the fog clouds. It was so foggy that I couldn't see 2 inches in front of me. Then I saw something fly by. I checked again, thinking I was seeing things. Then my helicopter was hit! I was plummeting to the water below, but I saw fog. Then land! I saw land coming, but I could've sworn I saw water outside the fog! This was so confusing. I couldn't believe it, I was going to die on my discovery of the century. I started to panic and couldn't get the heli back up, and then I crashed.

**Day 1**

I woke in a daze. I was somewhere on the ground, and in pain. That was a good sign, I am not dead. I was making out things, I saw the heli, all destroyed and a whole large forest. I got up and started to shake off the pain. _I wonder what hit my heli_. I decided to get into my survival mode. I got all my supplies from my heli and got a shelter by a cave. By nightfall I was able to catch a few fish and fortunately got a chicken. My sleep was peaceful.

**Day 2**

ROOOOAR! What was that! I got up quickly. All awake with my stamina kicking in, I reflexively got out my M9 handgun and started to walk out slowly. I didn't see anything outside. _A ship, I should send out flares_. I ran to get my flares. I loaded one flare, shot it. I waited a few seconds, and then I saw a large object fly right by! I didn't know what it was, I only knew that the must have made the noises. I decided to just get rest and explore the island in the morning.

It was morning. I kept hearing chatter. I got up quickly, packed up some food, water, equipment for hiking and climbing, and weapons and ammo. I was carrying my favorite weapon, the L96A1. I also had a spectre and a M9. I cautiously crouched down and exited the cave. I looked around, and saw a large hill. I got up to the top and pulled out my L96A1 sniper rifle. I looked through the scope and saw a village on the edge of a Cliffside by the ocean. For some reason, I didn't see any fog out to the ocean. Then I heard an ear-piercing shriek. I was on my knees, trying ferociously to block out the shriek. Then a giant flying animal flew right above me that I almost fell of the hill. I got my stance back up, I saw…. A dragon?

I was so confused, I knew that they weren't real. They were never real, not even recorded as an animal. I didn't know what to do, observe it or try to get off the island. I guess I was thinking of observing it. I was getting closer to the village, and then I was at the walls of the village. There were tons of them! I couldn't believe it! Here and there were dragons. I was so surprised. Then I saw a tough, big, meaty guy. I was thinking that was the chief of the village. I didn't know if I should go in the village with or without the weapons, or not go at all. I could ask them to find a way out or figure out why they were here. Then I chose.

**Day 3**

I studied them and have notice none of the dragons will attack them. I had used some of my equipment to eaves drop on conversations and had herd that this island is called "Berk". I don't think anyone has noticed my appearance yet, but they have noticed my flares and my gunshots for hunting. They are getting suspicious and have been searching the island. I got out my ghillie suit so that I could hide in plain sight so that they never found me, but I don't intend to kill any person or dragon so I won't get attacked. I can't really keep this up longer though, even with all the military training as the best, this is hard considering that I don't know what dragons are capable of and if these people are peaceful or violent. But I still have managed to stay out of the way. Survival here isn't that difficult but there are many obstacles. The most difficult is staying hidden. I have my shelter, defense, food, and skills, but the skills are put to the test by one-hundred percent. I don't know if I even want to go in there, I might get attacked, tortured, or worse. My best choice right now is to just survive. I might send messages without approaching them. It is probably best to try some communication before going in there without permission. I shall send a message right away.

**Day 4**

I had sent messages in Spanish, English, German, you name it. I had waited for hours and then a few people came up. Three large guys my age came up, and it looked like they were Vikings. I thought they died out! "We come in place of the chief Stoick and his son. Tell us why you are here. We had got your messages and we are English speaking Viking literary". They had approached quickly. I said, "I am Captain Geiger of the U.S. air force. I crash landed here to investigate this unmapped region. To the outside it is all fog and no one has dared to go in, I am the first. I am also English but American literary. I have been relieved of duty for two years and now am seeking to find the discovery of the century. I seek peace and would like to come to your village".

"You may come. But what are those long objects?"

"These are weapons made by Americans called guns. They shoot objects called bullets to kill targets by range and kill almost instantly."

"Do not take them to our village. It would be a threat to our chief."

"Alright."

"We saw lights at night shoot up, was that you?"

"Yes, I was trying to contact anyone. I was here for three days with nobody noticing me. I had tried to avoid your group because I never knew if you were peaceful or violent."

"We are both. You were smart to contact us first, otherwise we could've killed you. It was nice meeting you. We will escort you tomorrow and you can meet everyone and maybe get a dragon."

"The pleasure is mine. I will meet you here tomorrow then. Thank you."

I knew it, they were friendly. Good thing I had contacted them, I would have no chance of surviving here any longer even with them against me. And having a dragon? This might be the best discovery ever since the Caribbean Spanish coins!

**Day 5**

I got up to get everything ready. I left my weapons here, but not my knife. I wouldn't go there without any defense. About an hour, I think, they came back to escort me. I got in the village and everyone was crowding around me. So many people were getting out weapons and were getting on their dragons. I felt so uncomfortable. They must have thought I was an enemy because I was wearing a full uniform and they just wore armor and helmets. I got up to this rock chair, with the large Viking I saw earlier, and I think his son. There was a black dragon that had yellow eyes and gave me an evil eagle eye glare. This had made me even more uncomfortable. I was scared out of my mind.

"Relax Captain Geiger. Hiccup, get Toothless relaxed, he is making our guest unwelcomed."

"Thanks uhhh, Stoick? Is it? I consider you have heard my story?"

"Ah yes, the fellow who fell right out of the sky. Hah! I never would have thought of a person fall out of the sky without a dragon! You are lucky to be alive there boy."

"I have had much more dangers than that. When I was thirteen, I had started my combat training and finished when I was seventeen years old. Then sent to a war against Vietnam when I was 19 for the Vietnam War again to happen, but I stopped it when I got behind enemy lines."

"So, Captain, what are you called at your, U.S.?"

"Well first off, I am called Dono for short, second, the U.S. is actually called The United States of America that is the country I was born in."

"Ok everyone! This here is a person outside of Berk, a soldier of his country The United States of America. We shall welcome him here and get him a dragon to keep just like all of us!"

"What is that dragon? The black one."

"That dragon is a night fury. My son Hiccup trained him. The dragon is named Toothless and this dragon saved my son's life when defeating the Green Death. He is friendly to those he likes, but since he doesn't know you, I might stay away from him. He will protect my son from anything that he thinks is a threat, as he thinks, you."

"Ok, I will stay away from him. Now about training a dragon?"

"To train a dragon, he must choose you. He would come out of nowhere and protect you for some reason you might not know. When it comes down, you will stay still. If it trusts you enough, it'll walk towards you a little. Reach your hand out slowly, and if it touches your hand, then he will be loyal to you."

"Ok, got it. Is there by any chance I would be able to stay here until I could get out of the fog layer of the island?"

"Oh yes, we have a building that we can lend you for now."

"Thanks. I am just going to get my stuff and bring it in."

"Well hurry up, it gets dark fast if you haven't noticed."

I was hurrying to my cave find five wolves were in there. I was reaching for my pistol and then….. I didn't have it! It was sitting in there on a rock. The first wolf out of five charged. I pulled my knife out and jabbed its throat. As I twisted the knife, the second one came as I was just pulling my knife out of the first corpse. It tackled me and it was snapping its jaws right at my face. I was holding onto it tightly and then the whole pack came rushing to help its member by biting and scratching at my whole body. I was in so much pain and let go of my knife, but I needed it. As I grabbed it a wolf bit me right in the shoulder of my arm holding the knife. I thought I was done for. I was pinned by four wolves becoming a human happy meal. I was for sure dead. As I was starting to black out until a large black object came out of nowhere. I felt no more tearing and biting at me and no more weight on me. I was seeing grey bodies fall down one by one and not getting up. After what seemed like hours, the object started to come closer to me. I could almost touch it, so I reached my hand out, and I touched it. As my vision started to cloud up even more, it made a terrified shriek and got me and carried me into the cave and I blacked out.

**Day 6**

Or so I thought, I had been out cold for three days. So it is **Day 9**. I woke up and the black thing was still by my side, and it was so excited. It spun around and nudged me a little. My vision cleared up more. I saw a black dragon, A BLACK DRAGON! I had trained a night fury and it saved my life. It was so excited that he nearly knocked me off the rock I was laying on. He came right to me and started to lick me and nudge me. I was trying to get up and try to walk, considering I hadn't return to the village all night ever since I left, it might be suspicious. I started to get my foot on the ground and I fell, my dragon caught me. It was surprising, I already get a dragon, he saves my life and I am hurt so bad I can't even walk out of my cave. Even more to add, I might get attacked because the Vikings might think I am planning an attack. I was trying as hard as I could to walk but I kept falling every time. Then he started to come by my side so he could guide me to wherever and to keep me upright. I got my equipment and my other supplies and he nudged me. I guess he wanted me to get on his back, and so I did. He flew me to Berk, on the way I kept thinking. _He saved my life, and I don't even know what to call him yet. It can't be Toothless, not Gary, I got it. Blazen, it is a little terrifying and it is easy to remember_. He was flying me to the village when they were about to move and get a search party. When we landed, the whole village was amazed by how that I was riding a dragon on the third day, to them. I was immediately rushed by Toothless! Blazen was just sitting there! I don't know, but everyone was just sitting there, not even knowing what was happening. Then toothless picked me up slowly, and then both Toothless and Blazen helped me walk. I didn't know what happened after that because I think I blacked out for another day.

**Day 10**

I woke up all dizzy and weak. I had never experienced this ever in my military career. I had been shot all over, but in all the pain I am in from the wolves, it is worse for pain and blood loss. But when I woke up, I saw Blazen right next to me while my legs and arms were bandaged and cleaned. The pain was so intense, like having your leg skinned while being awake. Blazen was whining at my legs and arm. He licked my face and I gave him a smile, and then frowned at my legs sadly. I thought I was going to be a paraplegic. I couldn't think of not being able to walk. I just realized something, my 2 year off-duty in the military is done tonight. I left my locater on the heli before it crashed Blazen and the villager's pets and they might die because they might fight back. I have to get out before they send a rescue squad and never show them to the military! I tried to get up but Blazen kept me down.

"Blazen! I have to get out of here before the military kills everyone here!"

He replied with a few purrs and growls.

"Ugh. Fine, I will get better but I have to get off of here or-"

He snapped at me with growls, I think he was saying that if someone challenged to kill anyone like you I will kill them.

"I just want to be with you, you keep me safe and I really like you. But I don't want you dead either."

He gave a soothing mumble to me, and then he nudged me and licked me and slept by me. I started to fall asleep, and I heard my radio.

"Captain Geiger, we are coming to your location. If you can hear us, we have a whole battalion of machine gunman. Be there in 0900 hours. Out."

**Day 11**

I got up right away, even though that I had not fully healed. Blazen ran right for me once I fell right at the front doorstep. I ran to Stoick.

"Stoick, I have to tell you something. The U.S. military is coming to get me, please keep your dragons and warriors away. They will shoot at anything that attacks. If they do attack, I will help you guys."

"Alright Captain, I know now."

Hours went by and they still haven't arrived. I was wondering if they were right outside the fog or lost their way here. For some reason though, I never wanted to leave. It seems like that I need to be here instead of the U.S. This is more like homier and welcoming to me here. It is like peaceful and no harm will be done to you if you have the right friends. With or without Blazen, I doubt he would ever leave me. If he does follow me to the states, the scientists would probably experiment on him and me. I was in the cave earlier to get things ready. I had a feeling that things were going to go bad. I actually thought of turning against the states and join the villagers. If I did that, then Blazen could be safer, I don't want him hurt. It would put me in danger more because I know what I would be up against, but giving my life for them would be worth it. I need their trust to stay with them, I was fortunate enough to be able to stay for a few days. If I die though, Blazen would do something suicidal or give his life to save mine. I was in such a situation that has many complications. I was sitting there for two hours, thinking on what could and would happen. Surprisingly, the military hadn't even come yet. I had no idea on what to do, and then Blazen came in the cave with me. He was staring at me with his great green eyes. I sat there staring at him, and then I was starting to cry a little. I couldn't imagine losing him and what would he do if he lost me. We can't lose each other, or our lives wouldn't mean anything. When my eyes were watering, he came over to me and licked my tears away. I smiled and patted him.

"Oh Blazen, what am I going to do?"

"_Master, I would be there for you even to our death separate us"_

That was weird, I thought I just heard Blazen say something to me.

"_Master, we can do anything as long as we are together."_

"Blazen, were you just talking to me?" he nodded, "I could die, this is a life and death situation for me. I want to stay here and be with everyone, but in that case, the military could go against me and kill me. I don't want to die yet I don't want to leave. It is driving me crazy!"

"_I see, I know what could happen. They could start an attack against us and there are advantages and disadvantages. They have guns and bullets that go on range. We, however, have you. You can lead us into the attack, you know the blindsides, you know their formations, and you have us. As a whole group and village, we can all beat them, no matter how great."_

"You are right Blazen! I can get back at them! They never knew about my intelligence for the army! Nobody would show me respect when I was the little captain. I may be the short one, but I still have my skills and my capability to go team player! Let's get to the village and get them ready for the battle!"

"_YES MASTER!"_

We flew to the village, I told them all about the tactics. They agreed with me, and told me about the other villages all around. We flew to the villages of the north, and rode to the south. The central plains, and then to the oceanic rockies. We had the army I had always wanted, with all the warriors, and Blazen. We had this fight in our hands. Then it got really quiet when we heard propellers through the fog. Everyone hid but me. I had my L96A1 on a log to snipe far away, my spectre on my leg to whip out, and my M9 so I can duel wield both at the same time. I saw ten black hawks, one AC130 to transport the troops, and five fighter jets. Up above, I saw a SR-71 Blackbird hidden in the fog, so they are going to know. General Sheperd came out of the AC130 and came right to me.

"Captain, you're late."

"You're telling me."

"I know something, would you like to tell me Captain?"

"Know what?"

"You are hiding something from me."

"What am I hiding?" I reached down for my M9 and spectre.

"Your secret, it could cost your life if you won't tell me."

_He knows, it is time to attack_.

I pulled them out and just before I pulled the trigger. He grabbed my arm and dropped me in the ground. He stabbed me in my chest! That is when the whole attack started. He looked up and ordered the planes to start bombing and I pulled him down and shot his face. His guards were killed by tomahawks in the face. I was trying to get up, and I stopped when I saw the blood pool. That headshot made him bleed a ton. That's when I noticed a black hawk targeting me. I got up and kept limping from the tackle because my leg got punctured by another knife. I held my chest as I was running, the bullets firing all around me kept getting closer and closer. There was an end to the island to a 100 foot drop to the ocean. I turned back and jumped. I fell far and I felt my speed pick up. I was just about to hit the water, and then I was saved. Blazen had caught me just before I hit the water to a bone-crushing death. He took me to my sniping spot and lied me down gently. He kept looking at me and to the knife. I reached down and pulled the knife out slowly. I screamed in pain as a lot of blood came out. It finally came out after what seemed like forever, and I noticed the knife in my calf. I pulled that out very quickly, which was stupid because that hurt even more. Blazen licked my wounds and actually breathed out small flames to enclose my knife stabs. I turned to my sniper and looked through the scope. Most of the Vikings had been on their dragons charging at the black hawks to take them out. The largest threat was the AC130, with that, they could wipe us out. I saw all the Vikings and dragons going to the black hawks, them getting shot. The dragons can survive lots of bullets but not as good as rockets. The Vikings keep getting shot off their dragons and the dragons fly to protect them, dying as well. The AC130 rockets plummet down onto the island, destroying the battle field. I had a crazy idea, it could be a suicidal attempt, but it would make the fight less terrifying.

"Ok Blazen, we have to do something. This is going to save most Vikings and dragons. Will you do it with me?"

"_I will Master, I have a feeling what it is."_

I got on his back and we flew high. The plane was 100 yards away. They were shooting at us with turrets and rockets. Blazen evaded them and blew a hole at the tail of the plane. I got in it and Blazen tried, he couldn't get in. I had him get out of there and help Hiccup or Stoick, if they die then the whole village could fall in chaos. I had my spetre and loaded a fresh clip into the gun. I approached the cockpit but it was guarded by ten Shadow Company soldiers. I put a silencer on the spectre and picked off a couple before they realized I was there. They opened fire on me and I chucked a frag grenade at them. It killed them all and opened the cockpit door. I killed the pilots and took over the plane. The other black hawk figured out it was taken over and they fired at me. The hull was blown off and I was going down. I pulled up on the joystick and I directed the AC130 straight for another black hawk. I was in direct route to the helicopter. I hit the helicopter and flew out of my seat. My head hit something really hard and it made my vision very blurry. I thought I saw the whole front end of the AC130 fall off and drop as I was dropping as well. The last I saw was a black figure.

"_Master! No, wake up! Please get up, wake up! You can't be dead, you need me!"_

Pain ran through all my head and spine. It wasn't as bad since Blazen had me by his side. He had me by his body because he didn't want to take me anywhere dangerous until I was more aware and better. He rubbed his head against mine and gave me an overjoyed, soothing purr. I kept trying to keep my eyes open, but they wanted to close. Blazen would always nudge me and lick me.

"_Master, are you alright? You were knocked out from the impact of the plane you drove_ _and the one you ran into. I ran in and grabbed you before the plane landed and exploded, you were bleeding from your head and I healed it."_

Blazen had landed on a Cliffside and propped me up.

"Blazen, where is the battle?"

"_Master that is the least of my worries. You being safe is my first priority. You have got lots of injuries from this attack. I will tell you good news if you need it. Are you alright enough to try and get up?"_

"I guess so."

He helped me walk over to an edge. Then he showed me the battlefield. All the airplanes, helicopters, and infantry was gone and destroyed! We had won this attack! Oh no, I might have started a war among the United States. This could make a World War 3. This isn't good, the dragon and Viking population could be wiped out because of me. All this could happen because of me. I have made a terrible mistake. I should be the one paying for this.

"Blazen, I need to turn myself in. You could all die because of me."

"_No Master, we can deal with these problems one way or another, no matter what the challenge."_

He licked me. I smiled. I had an idea, I looked at the battlefield. There were still guns from the infantry. I had Blazen take me down there. I got everyone rallied up and gave each one a gun, taught them how to use them and battle tactics when using them. I found spare AT4s that the military dropped when retreating. We all would be ready for the next attack. I had positioned some guys with their dragons on top of the Cliffside to do a surprise ambush. I had other men behind some hills, some are digging tunnels and trenches. This attack was going to be much more devastating, but there are changes to this attack. We have air, bullets, rockets, and the home field advantage. What they have is their guns, rockets, but they don't know this place, we do. Blazen would help me because he knows this place better than I do. With the teams of the riflemen and snipers, this would be a more even fight. If we win, that means more fighting supplies for us. It was getting dark, looks like the fight would be in the morning or tomorrow. Blazen and I went to a nearby house. Blazen lied down and gestured me to lie with him. I guess since he wants to protect me, it would be fine. He has seen what I have been through, he knows what move I always will make. He just knows me from the inside out. I lied next to him and he dragged me closer and wrapped me with his wings. I have to admit, it was nice but awkward. He was giving a slow rumbling purr like a cat. He licked me and kept rubbing his large scaly head against my small smooth head.

"_Master, I am lucky that I found you. All I needed was you all along. Tomorrow might be challenging, but we will get through it."_

"Blazen, we have to defeat them tomorrow. If we do, then we will have a way better advantage."

"_Just sleep master, the stress is making you weaker. You have to be strong for everyone, for me. If you will be strong, I will be stronger for you."_

"Ok Blazen, I will. We will win tomorrow, we _will_ win."

**Day 12**

There was a noise that woke me up. Blazen was still asleep so I wandered off with my M9, I put a silencer on just in case. It was still night, about four in the morning, I walked along the village just looking around. I heard some scrambling in a house, then a door open. I hid behind a nearby tree, I saw a person with a knife and a military uniform. The Task Force is involved now, they are going for a silenced assassination among the village and I am the main target. I ran for the giant alarm horn at the top of the large hill to warn the entire village and get to battle. As I ran, I had passed three squads and with one noticing me. They opened fire on me to prevent me from reaching my goal. I got right at the bell, and got shot in my chest. I was in catastrophic pain as I rang the bell as hard as I could. I fell to the ground and all I heard was gunfire, yelling, and roaring of dragons. I especially heard Blazen's scream as I knew that he figured out I am hurt and almost dead. I tried getting up, but the pain kept shooting up my body. I ran straight for the battle even though that I had a major injury, I didn't want to miss the fight. I fell right down the hill and rolled all the way down, making my injuries jump up higher. I got to the bottom and pain shattered as I ran right into a guy from the Task Force. I plowed him accidentally and landed on my side. I saw him get very angry and he kicked me very hard. I screamed, knowing that soon I would be dead. My strength was getting weaker and weaker, I couldn't get up, and I was going to die. He pulled out a pistol as I was closing my eyes. My eyes were getting very heavy that I was struggling just to squint. He was kicked by a black figure and another one with it. When it kicked me, my eyes opened right away yet my vision was very blurry that I could make out very large shapes. I heard the screams of the guy about to kill me. I saw the whole thing but with very poor detail. It came over right to me and picked me up and brought me to the other black figure. They carried me to a place that I guess I fell into the darkness, oh I got knocked out.

When I woke up, for what seemed like the millionth time, I was surrounded by a bunch of…. Night Furies! I must be special or something, but they all cared for me, they would treat my wounds, calm me down, and they would help me eat. I don't know how they did it and why me, but it was nice. I never heard them speak to though, all I was wondering was where in the world was Blazen. Out of all the night furies, I would figure he would be right by my side. I tried to get up, the pain was mostly gone from my chest but it still felt weird. Some of the night furies stood on two feet like me and more came to me to help me out. I wanted to know how my family was, I haven't seen them ever since I crashed. I knew my brothers could be fine, they were regular guys like the rest of society. But I still didn't know about my wife and kids, the kids were only seven and six. If I could, I would fly back to the United States to bring them here. I could try to make this island its own independent country and make them a secret. I walked out of the cave and saw many dead U.S. marines dead on the ground. I kneeled down and took an M4A1 assault rifle and a M1911 pistol. I ran to a hill and looked back. All the night furies were right behind me, they wanted to help me. I couldn't believe it, I was a U.S. air force captain with no respect, now I crash land and I am the only one who can stop the U.S. from extinguishing the dragons. This was the best moment of the whole time I was on this island. I had all the trust I needed. I knew exactly what to do.

Ten hours passed, and Blazen found me. I had a nice surprise for the U.S. military. They came just then and I had Blazen by my side, but we were unarmed. They landed and had juggernauts. They surrounded me and told me to get on the ground. I got on the ground but Blazen didn't. I stared at Blazen, waiting for the event. They walked over to Blazen and aimed the guns right at his head. I chucked a flash bang and that is when a ton of soldiers jumped out of the fake Blazen. I slid down a hidden hole that I made earlier. I don't know if they survived or not, but I crawled for my life. I soon came up to the end where I didn't, no, it got blocked. An explosion must've blocked the exit. I heard yelling at the far end of the tunnel, I didn't have much time. I was digging for my life.

"Here is where the exit was! He is probably trapped down there!"

I heard digging at the other end. I saw light, a small little hole through the dirt.

"Hurry! There are people in the tunnel!" I yelled at them. At that moment, two marines leveled their snipers at me and just about fired. Then my arm was grabbed and pulled me out before they shot me. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't Blazen, it was Toothless. You know, out of all the people here at Berk, I forgot to give Hiccup a gun.

"Hey Hiccup, here." I handed him my favorite L96A1.

"But this is your gun."

"I don't need it. I can salvage from other dead marines. I am fine with just fists as well, my glove has hidden knives in them to kill in less punches."

"Ok, if you say so. For some reason, all the night furies are really protecting you. This hasn't happened to anyone else but our legend saying that the night furies will know who our legendary hero is. You could be that hero."

"I doubt it, I crashed here by accident. We need to hurry. It isn't going to be a matter of time before they send more jugs and riot shield squads."

Hiccup had a point though. The night furies are starting to help me and rescue me more. It is weird how Blazen hasn't shown up yet. I went for my house I was staying in to get my weapons to camp in there for a few moments. Then I stopped and fell to my knees. Right there was Blazen on the ground, with a knife twisted in his neck and 3 tranquilizer darts in his head. I couldn't believe it, the roar of Blazen was a dying one, not a revenge roar. I started to cry a little. Even though I hadn't had Blazen for a long time, I still was very upset. He had protected me from most dangers and healed me when I was hurt. I ran up to him and hugged him, and took out the darts. I got out a med kit that I always carried with me and used bio foam to fill in his knife wound. I put a suction cup to take out the knock out drug from the darts. I sat there all scared, I was hoping that he was going to come out of this state and be with me again. I couldn't imagine losing him. After two minutes, I lost hope. I took out my knife and looked behind me. About five marines with M16 assault rifles were killing all the Vikings in their way. I started to charge, but something wouldn't let me. I turned around and saw what wasn't letting me charge. Blazen was holding my leg! I was so happy! Never in my life had I loved seeing a face familiar come out of death and be here with me. I was so happy that I forgot about the five marines. They charged right up to us and paused right in front of me. Two were aiming at me, the others were aiming at Blazen. They told me to get on the ground which I decided to give them a surprise. I grabbed a flash bang and threw it down. It exploded and I couldn't see. I felt my back hit the ground and then some big hand grab me. My hearing started to come back first.

"_Master that was a stupid move."_

"Blazen, that was smarter than listening to a bunch of low-rank marines."

"_I guess so. But I never want you to risk your life to avenge me. I touches me that you were willing to try to save me and then avenge me. Trust me, if you died, I would do the same thing. If I died, you could find a different night fury to protect you."_

"Blazen! I still can't see!"

"_Oh no! I will take you to the night fury cove to keep you safe. The others are also willing to give their life for you."_

I didn't know how long, but it seemed like forever for them to get my eyesight back, I never did. I am just kidding, but I still need a night fury to see. They are the only ones who can enable me to see. But after hours, I saw a night fury right above me and Blazen. Blazen was there to help me stay relaxed and to move. When I looked around, I saw the other night furies were gone. I guess they were outside.

"_Master, you are lucky, this night fury was able to figure out your problem. You threw the flash bang too close to your eyes and never shielded them. It has made you permanently blind, but we can make you see. All you have to do is to be by a night fury at all times."_

"Ok, sure thing guys. What is it about me that is so important?"

"_Well, let this one tell you."_

"_The island legend to night furies is there would be an outsider would come through the fog of the unknown. This one person would be stuck on this island and would need help. Once a night fury makes contact with him, they two will both be able to make the islands all come together that separated centuries ago. The only way for that to happen was to have this large brutal battle against the outsider's own homeland and win. The victory will send down a sign that only the outsider and his night fury will understand. That will be the key to connect the islands. This one outsider, you, shall not perish, or all of the night fury kind, all the islands, all the people, and all the lands will be destroyed. That is why we have been protecting you all this time."_

"So that is why you always bring me here, to not get killed."

"_Yes that is right."_

"_All of us will protect you and Blazen. You two are the only hope for the islands to be together."_

I had to get to the village to help out. I had one more attack that would win this thing. I lied down on the side of the mountainous hill and saw the battlefield. The Vikings were trying hard to survive, but the aircrafts were winning. I sent out my plan for the win. I got my AT4 and launched it at a helicopter. It was destroyed and that drawn all the attention to me. Then I whistled. All the night furies flew and took down all the aircrafts with their purplish-blue fireballs. That had won it. I grabbed a radio and sent a ping to the United States.

"Who is this?"

"This is Donovan Geiger. I command to leave this area I am located to be left alone. You will not attack this place again, you hear me?"

"Yes Captain, we will leave that place alone. About you now…"

"I shall not return to the United States. I quit the army, I will visit sometimes but my life is now here at Berk."

"Alright Captain, err, Donovan. If you wish that, then alright."

Everyone cheered and all the night furies came to me and raised me up in the air. I had never gotten this much attention in a victory. Then I got suddenly light headed. I looked at Blazen and he fell to the ground. The night furies watched him and then me. The Viking ran to Blazen to help him, and I suddenly fell. I blacked out.

I saw Blazen suddenly. He was right above me and helped me up. We both looked in wonder in the black universe. A sudden light came out of nowhere and a tall man with a large beard stared at us. Blazen bowed and I stared in amazement.

"SO!" he boomed, "YOU ARE THE TWO."

"Uhh, I guess so?"

"_We are your greatness."_

"ALRIGHT. THE WAY TO MAKE THE ISLANDS COME TOGETHER IS TO GO TO THE HIGHEST POINT OF THE ISLAND AND PUT A SWORD IN IT AND BLAST THE SWORD BY YOU AND BLAZEN WILL BLAST IT."

"Yes sir."

"_Yes your majesty."_

I woke up right next to Blazen. All night furies and Vikings were watching us. Blazen got up and he helped me up, which I didn't need the help. I needed a sword.

"I need a sword, stat!" A nearby Viking gave me his sword. Then Blazen flew me right toward the highest point of the island. It was so hard to breath, but Blazen was able to make breath fine though. I stuck the sword in the ground and backed away. Blazen blasted it and we fell to the ground. I looked up and the island seemed much larger. Lots of people came straight towards the top and I grabbed my pistol but Blazen held my arm. All those people came and celebrated. They raised me up and carried me all the way down to the village. It was so amazing, I thought I became a hero then. Blazen then flew down and grabbed me and tossed me up. I flew in the air and fell back down, and then he caught me. He put his head against mine and purred, while still flying too.

"_We did it Master, we brought the islands back together. You are a hero. I am so proud of you!"_

"It sure is getting dark out, that sunset is nice."

"_That sunset is just for you Master. You have saved the islands and you stopped the war! You have done what nobody else could've accomplished. You are the true hero in the legends of the early ages."_

"Hey, I am becoming, young."

"_Yes Master. The dragon of the hero has a choice to have his master forever young. I got to choose what age to keep you in and I chose your teenage years. When you were thirteen years old."_

My skin started to become smoother, but I was at my teenage height of 5' 6", and my voice was a little higher. I didn't care, I still had Blazen. I was more athletic at this age, I could run farther and hit as hard as when I was in football. I had become what I always wanted to be, a hero. This was the best day of my life.

If you are reading this, I am currently on Berk, The one nation that started an attack on the United States with just swords and bows at first. This nation had turned around the attack by fighting fire with fire. I had become the hero of Berk and with my dragon Blazen. This one hero has one thing to say to you, small dreams can come true. That is what happened to me. And there is one thing Blazen has to say to. _You can always have your dreams, but you have to start out small and do the impossible._ I have never told this story to the outside until now, so never try this because the island of Berk is hidden to any outsiders and will only appear if you are chosen to come on the island. I only know three people of the outside on this island, my wife and two kids who all have their own night furies now. So if you ever attack us, think again. 1: you will be demolished, 2: you will perish on finding the island, 3: your weapons won't work on us. But if you and I know each other, you may come to this island, other than that, stay away. This is Donovan Geiger, the hero of Berk. The one who saved all dragons and Vikings from sure death and brought the islands back together. Always remember this story and never come to the island, or you are promised a sure death.

**Today's country: berk**

In the few years I have been on the island, it is been great. I have been given the leadership to make this whole island an independent country and I am the "one". I haven't decided what I would do but I knew one thing, only chosen people can stay. My family all had their "pets". My youngest one is now 13 so I look just like him right now, due to what happened when Blazen made me 13 again. I had made peace with the U.S. and now we have traded. I had allowed a few people to come and we imported a ton of electronics so I am trying to make the country developed country. The foods we have are seafood, lamb, and calf. But I have introduced farming from my home state and I have shown them the proper way to irrigate and take care of the crops. I was selected as person of the year for being able to start a whole country by myself. I was given a statue and money, which I didn't need. I made our country English and we use American currency. I made schools to make the country smarter so that later on, the country could be able to work with electronics. I have to teach most of the classes since I know everything about electronics. So I have asked the U.S. to help me out and send me some missionaries and teachers, but they couldn't take pictures or samples and bring them back to the United States. Blazen had been by me all the time now-a-days. My wife had passed away when getting a heart attack. Her dragon had brought her to me right away and….. I just don't want to talk about it. My boys had been great, I don't have to really take care of them since their night furies had been keeping them safe, and they even care for them like parents. I know that Blazen had always wanted to help me ever since my wife's death. He has tried to get the frown off my face like the one I have now. He just doesn't like me to be like this. I have never been as sad in my life as I am now. I had lost half my will to live. 25% is because of my kids, 20% because of Blazen, and 5% for my country. My birthday is coming up and so was my wife's. Blazen has been treating me extra-extra nice because of it and he wanted me happy for my birthday. Now this part of my story is taking place in now-a-days present.

**November 2**

Well, I wasn't really excited for my birthday in five days. I had been sitting on my desk for about an hour now. I had all the help I needed. I sent for the architecture help to withstand disasters, I called in for industrial help and commerce for the island. I never plan on making the country a vacation resort. I had a great deal of work that stressed me out.

Blazen came in my office and sat right in front of me. He tilted his head and gave me his concerned look. I rubbed my head to get rid of my headache. Blazen came right up to me and licked my head and my ache vanished. I smiled at Blazen and scratched his neck.

"_Master, why are you sad? You need to let go of your female's death. Your birthday is coming up and you need to be happy."_

"I am sorry Blazen. Ever since her death, things have been stressful and lonely."

"_I know how you are feeling, you need to just get on with life. Don't you do anything crazy. You have already got hurt from 3 months ago, you don't need any more problems. Just come with me and I will take you home, you need to rest."_

I climbed onto his back and almost fell asleep on Blazen. My eyes were almost completely shut when we got home. I could see Blazen still. He carried me like a baby over to the bed and he set me down in it. He pulled the covers over me. My eyes closed shut and I almost fell asleep. Before falling asleep, I felt Blazen lick my cheek.

**November 3**

That was some painful morning. I got up and fell down. I was so tired and exhausted. Blazen came right over to me and picked me up. He had adapted to standing on two paws whenever it was just family home.

"_Master, you are really weak right now. This isn't good. Here, I will set you in bed and I will get your son to get you a healer."_

He set me in bed and sent off to get a healer. I had no idea, but I wasn't feeling my best today. I looked around and I saw what wasn't making me feel good. I got paralyzed right away from a sound. An alien, like a very small one but with smaller eyes like people, came out of the ceiling and walked right toward me. He held a thingy that was making me stay still and won't let me talk. He sent a hand signal and three more came out. They were making me weaker to get something from me. They came onto my chest and started to scan my head. They talked to each other softly so that I couldn't hear. One pulled out a saw looking thing and looked at my forehead, and back at his team. They all nodded, and he turned to me and sighed. He brought the saw down and almost touched my head. Blazen burst right through the door with a very evil face. He snarled at the aliens and three of them yelled back. The one with the saw looked very frightened. I was able to move now and I reached for my gun slowly. Blazen was getting his mouth full of his purplish-blue fire ready and that's when I drawled out my pistol. I shot at one and got a headshot. The other two snapped at me and both shot me. One got my gun, the other hit me in my hand. The frightened one scurried away and Blazen killed him and the other two. He ran straight toward me and looked over my baked hand. He licked it and he put my hand in his mouth.

"What are you doing!"

"_What do you think? I wouldn't do that if I didn't want to help you master! Now please let me help you."_

I let him take my hand and he put it in his mouth again. It felt so gross. He was sucking something out of it and it was making me drowsy. I was blacking out, and then he shook my head. I immediately woke up and he put his head on mine. His great green eyes were staring right into my little blues eyes. He made a little purr to cheer me up. I couldn't help but give a little smile. He purred again, and rubbed his head on mine. This was just making me happy. I was hugging him and I was lying on the floor as he was towering over me. He lied right beside me and pulled me onto his back and took off outside. He set me down onto the sand on the island's popular beach. He had me rest on him. I understood then how Toothless was loyal to Hiccup and what that dragon would do for him. It did anything to make Hiccup cheer up. I had no idea what made Blazen loyal to me, except for the night fury legend. But I saw that he was trying to cheer me up because of my depression. We both had eventually fallen asleep on the beach together, as he kept me warm close to his body, he was freezing in the cold. I woke up and was really warm. Blazen was shaking a bunch. I was able to pry his wings open and saw him curl into a ball. I was getting cold fast too. I needed to get him into our house fast before he froze into an ice cube. I lifted him and carried him about 1/8 of the way and dropped him. I started to freeze as well too. I got on the ground and curled into a ball like Blazen. I fell asleep, not even trying to get to the house, and I stayed in the bitter cold night.

**November 4**

When I woke up, I couldn't move. There was nobody around, so I guess it was early in the morning. I was freezing so much. I looked at Blazen and he was moving a little. I tried to make a sound to get him but nothing would come out. I struggled to get my arm to move. Then I heard a snort right behind me. It terrified me even more because I couldn't turn around to see what it is. I could only see Blazen, who was still asleep. Then I suddenly got warmer. I was able to start moving, so I looked behind me. Toothless was there breathing fire on me to thaw me out. I scratched him for a bit and I ran to Blazen. He was really cold, colder than I was. Toothless came over to him and started to thaw him out. I realized that it was still cold out, and I was in shorts and a tank top. Blazen opened his eyes and looked at Toothless and gave him a low rumble. He looked at me and stood up to get me to the house. Whenever he stood up, he would always make me look puny. Since that I am the teenager that I was fourteen years ago, almost fifteen years ago, I am much smaller. It has been weird how that I have started to get my original personalities from then. My teeth are much straighter from when I had braces, my voice had the scratchy type but it was still a great singing voice, my football skills were still with me too. When we had got into the house and Blazen was holding my shoulders.

"Blazen, I tried to get you to the house instead of you staying out there freezing while keeping me warm."

"_Oh master, you didn't need to do that. I am able to sleep in -30 degree weather. You almost froze out there, it was lucky enough that Toothless was there to thaw you out. He thawed me to get me to wake up."_

I was thinking to myself, I had been so stressed out lately with work that I was losing my mind.

"Blazen, I am losing my mind. I have been through work and work that I have no time for my kids or for you. I must be the worst father and master."

"_No, you are doing a great job. I understand that you are very busy getting this country to get advanced up to now-a-days technology. Your kids have been with their dragons because they don't want to bother you. I have told those dragons to protect them and to take care of them like another mother. You deserve to relax for the rest of the week and I will get you someone like your friends from your original home to help you start the country. How about it?"_

"Oh, why not? Sure, thanks Blazen, I don't know what I would do without you. And, can you turn me back to my original age for my birthday?"

"_Sure Master, but I want to hear what you sang like when you were thirteen. I looked in your memories and saw that you were in musicals and you would do solos even if you were told to don't do it."_

I smiled. No one had ever wanted to hear me sing except for my parents. My brothers would never care and at school everyone was jealous and would make fun of me. I got on my laptop and got on YouTube to get karaoke music to play for my favorite song. I played the music and after I sang, I thought I saw tears in Blazen's eyes.

"_Master. That was the best song I have ever heard. I heard the Vikings sing, but that was just phenomenal!"_

A tear fell from my eye, "No one had ever wanted me to sing and they never appreciated me like that." I started to cry a little. Blazen came up to me and hugged me while giving me his famous soothing purr for me. I sniffed and smiled. For some reason, since I was my short height of 5' 6" and he was 8' when he stood up on his two paws, he would carry me like a baby whenever he had the chance. It kind of made me a little annoyed but I appreciated it. I knew he was trying to calm me down too.

"_You know Master, the best day of my life was saving you from those wolves. That event gave my life meaning. You know, nobody would treat me nice either. They would pick on me too, but after I saved you, they started to treat me with respect and they would help me to keep you alive."_

"Well I guess we were meant for each other Blazen."

He smiled, and he gave me a present. I looked at it, and then at him. He nodded at me with a big grin. I opened it and I saw a little night fury. It jumped at me and it gave a tiny purr. I looked at Blazen and he grinned really big when he gave me a larger box. I set down the little dragon and opened the box. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my old dog Maggie. She died three years ago and that was the saddest day of my life. She jumped out and ran to me. I hugged her and cried. I was so happy to see my old dog. Her black fluffy fur was really nice to feel after so long. I looked at Blazen who was smiling at the sight.

"Blazen, did you?"

He nodded at me. I smiled really big and ran to him and hugged him. He had made my birthday the best ever. Maggie ran up to me and she had her "smile" look like she always had. I shown her Blazen and her expression didn't change, I guess she knows that Blazen's master was her Master to. I then remembered that I still missed Muhammad my old kitten.

I woke up. Oh darn it, it was a dream. I must have fainted after I said that Blazen and I must have been for each other. He was standing over me and was licking my head. He was trying to wake me up by licking my face. He was nudging me after every ten seconds. I groaned and shook. Blazen was so happy that he was licking me nonstop. I smiled and tried to hold his head but he was too strong for me to hold him. I tried to get up and he tackled me and I couldn't resist laughing. I was laughing so hard and he was super happy that I was laughing.

"_I love your laugh Master."_

I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard that my face was really red. He finally stopped and stood up smiling. I got up and stood there looking at him. He was a magnificent sight.

"What is it Blazen?"

"_You just look like you were a nice kid at that age."_

"Could you change me back to my original age now Blazen?"

"_Oh right right right."_

He changed me back into my original self. I was surprised that I have four days until my birthday and he is treating me super nice. I pat his head and walked out the door as he followed me. I looked outside and everything started to look like my old town of Churubusco. I asked to get my house renovated into my old home too. I didn't know to put a Wal-Mart here at Berk or not. I do not like the idea of a McDonalds here either, that would make everyone as lazy as some Americans. I don't want a place with lazy people that won't cooperate. Now for the dragons, I had asked for stores like Petsmart to get supplies for them. The country was turning out great in my opinion. Blazen was shocked by the differences of technology, but he will try to adapt. I had gotten us in the United Nations, which is great.

Blazen pushed me outside and he tackled me. That gave me a great idea. I could introduce American sports to Berk like my favorite, football. I rounded up the whole country to tell them about football and the rules. I wanted to make an NFL team to face against the U.S. Many people of the nation wanted to give it a try. So I coached the team and I let Blazen watch. It was a great thing.

"_Master, I want you to relax for your birthday, not to do more work. You need to stay in the house."_

"What? Ok, fine, fine I will stay in the house. I just need someone from the U.S. to coach them for me."

"_You can coach them in a while, you don't even have a game coming up yet. I am sorry Master that I am bossing you around like you don't know what you are doing. You must think I am a terrible dragon."_

"Hey, hey, it is not your fault. You just want me to relax for my birthday and I appreciate it. No let's go back to the house and have dinner, we need to sleep soon."

Well, as much as I loved his company, he was a great cook too. A ton better than me, I hadn't cooked food from Berk. I had taught him some American foods when I got the supplies. I still try his dishes as well, but it has been getting more nasty each time now. I don't want to hurt his feelings though. I made just the regular dish of American foods, hot dogs and chips. After the easy meal, I got in my bed and Blazen slept right at the end of the bed like where dogs would sleep. I lay there looking at his eyes and he looked into mine. The greenness in his eyes always made me feel a little safer, especially in times of doubt. My eyes were closing slowly and he smiled while he also was closing his eyes. His smooth steady purr rumbled me to sleep.

**November 5**

i woke up around eleven O'clock in the morning. Blazen was sleeping right next to me and had a paw touching my left arm. His scaly paw was smooth and warm. I was cold that morning so I scooted closer to him to get warmer. His arm came around my body and he held me closer and I looked at him, he was still asleep. I guess he had a natural instinct to see things in dreams. Like where whatever you do in a dream you do in real life. He purred and laid his snout on my neck. His wings came around and wrapped me gently. I fell asleep again.

I woke up to the sound of Blazen growl a little. I opened my eyes and saw him peering over my shoulder so he could see my face. I laid my head back down, and then Blazen shoved me gently. "Blazen", I said to him in a laughing voice. He pushed me again and I nearly fell off. I shoved him a little, and he licked me in return. I got out of the bed and yawned. He laid back on the bed again, I guess he had a long night. I got into the kitchen and made a small bowl of cereal. I was really tired for some reason. After I ate the breakfast, I slowly walked to my bed. Blazen lay there with low eyes, looking at me.

"_Mmm, good morning Master."_

"Good morning Blazen. Yeah, I am tired too."

I walked over to Blazen and he patted a spot on the bed. I lied there and he got closer to me. He closed his eyes and mumbled something in _Dragonese_. I went to get a cup of coffee to wake me up. I walked out and the village was really busy. Huge crowds were walking around in the walkaway. I saw this one particular person with a hood and cloak. It looked like he was walking to me. I was suspicious about this person, so I started to walk away. He was walking faster, so I ran. I climbed a building and he followed. I looked down and he pulled out a knife. I jumped from building to building. I saw a marine and I ran to him. I took his pistol and aimed at the guy. He knocked the gun out of my hand and assassinated the marine. I sprinted to my house to find Blazen. I looked at the bed and he was gone. I saw the assassin walk in and he stared at me. I pulled out a tomahawk and chucked it at him. He caught it and threw it back. I dodged it and picked it up. I drew my arm back and he charged and stuck a knife through my wrist and into the wall. He did the same with me other wrist as well. I was stuck on the wall, with only one way of defending myself. He tried punching my gut, but I kicked his face. He pulled out a silenced pistol and aimed it at my head.

_Blazen_, I thought, _I need you right now._

At that very moment, Blazen burst into the house and charged into the bedroom and tackled the assassin. He snapped the neck of the assassin and burned the body.

"_Master! Oh no, you are hurt. This is my fault, if I was there when you left you wouldn't have gotten stabbed."_

"It's ok Blazen. Sss, ouch, you still saved me in time."

He took the two knives out of me wrists and sealed the wounds by inflaming them with his fire. He licked my wrists and looked at me with his big black pupils. He had the cute puppy look and was sitting down, even though he towered over me, he still looked cute. He gave me a purr and licked my face. I laughed a little. Then he tackled me playfully and licked me all over my face. All I could do was sit there and try to stop him and laugh really hard, because I am very ticklish. He then got behind me and lifted me up with his snout. I got on his back and he walked outside. We got to the Berk plains and just lay in the grass. I ran and hid from Blazen. I got in a tree and spied on him. He walked around looking side to side. He got to the tree and hit it hard. I lost hold of the branch and fell out of the tree. Blazen caught me and left me. I followed him and found where his hiding spot was. I ran to Berk and he flew, I still needed to run about one mile a day for my exercise. I got in the bed and collapsed.

**November 6**

Blazen kept giving me short growls to wake me up. I couldn't open my eyes, he still thought I was unconscious. He growled louder and nudged me. I tried really hard and my eyes opened a tiny bit that I could see Blazen barely. He growled so more and gave a short, quiet, worried yelp. My eyes opened halfway and he licked me face a bunch of times. I guess the knives from the other day made the victim go unconscious for a while. Blazen sat me up and gave me his large grin.

"_You were unconscious for a day and a half from those knives. You fell down right as you got to your bed. I ran to see if you were ok, but you didn't answer me. I spent half an hour trying to get a response from you. So I put you on your bed and kept watch over you ever since. Right now it is three O'clock. What would you like me to do Master?"_

"Ow, wait, really? You did all that just because I fell down?"

He nodded. I looked at my sheets and I was thinking, _he doesn't ever want me to die._ I looked at him and he looked at me with big pupils. I smiled at him and lied back. My feet ached and I didn't really want Blazen to massage them because I thought that would be too nasty. Blazen, however, somehow read my mind and massaged my feet. Oh yeah, that felt great. Blazen purred, and that was putting me back to sleep. Even though I thought of Blazen as a friend, he thought of me as a child in need of someone to help them be safe and cared for.

**November 7**

i woke up on the morning of my birthday. Blazen was standing right over me when I woke up.

"_Happy Birthday Master! Great morning!"_

"Aw, thanks Blazen. It's only my 28th birthday, I don't need anything special."

"_But it is the birthday of my master, the president, and the hero of Berk. I do need to have a big celebration."_

"Ok, well, you did have a few reasons. Let's go outside."  
I got out of my bed and Blazen "bear crawled" beside me. I did the same to make fun of him. He pushed me over and snickered while laughing. I pushed him but I fell back and he laughed in a dragon laugh. It sounded like it was distorted and it was funny, I laughed as well. He ran into me and grabbed me before I bumped my head. I got up and push his head away playfully, he licked me in return. I got to the door and looked right at Blazen. His large pupils looked right back at me and he motioned his head for me to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door, all of the country was at my door screaming their heads off. I smiled and waved. All of the women were screaming and crying at the same time trying to touch me. Some marines came and pushed them back away. Blazen came to my side and licked my face. I scratched his neck a little. Lots of people were cheering some chant. I just smiled and listened.

About an hour passed and my huge party was still going on. It was like a luau. There were performers, servers, all you could ever get in a luau. Blazen sat right next to me and he got a huge steak. I would always scratch him every now and then and he would close his eyes, tilt his head towards me, and give me a satisfied purr. He licked my face so much that I had to try and stop him.

"_I noticed that you had many years of great birthday parties."_

"Yeah, I really liked my Halloween/birthday party for my 14th birthday."

"_Yes, that did look like fun."_

"Yeah", as I peered into the distance I saw a submarine. There was a big red star on the side. Spetznas, how did they find this place? They are here to kill me and make this place a dictatorship.

"Guards! Get all women and children as far away as possible from the ocean. Everyone else, stock up on ammunition and rockets, we got invaders."

"_Master, why do you think these people are here to assassinate you?"_

At that very moment, a missile fired from the submarine and missed by two feet from me. I gave an "I told you so look" and he just turned his head, and then looked back at me. I sprinted for our house and got my L96A1 and a FN FAL. I got my OMA pack on and ran out the door. I lost track of Blazen by how my people were running around. Scuba teams by the Spetznas were converging on land and opened fire on me. I hid behind a house and got a grenade primed. I chucked it blindly and heard the explosion of the grenade. I peered around and saw even more scuba teams and infantry drop boats landing on the shore. I needed help, no one was in sight and I was going to be overwhelmed soon. _Night furies, I need all the help I can get. I will die soon if no one comes to my aid. I need any help I can get, I am stranded in sights of my enemy whom are trying to assassinate me to take over the country. If they do, this place will fall. _I heard loud screeches so deafening that I fell to the ground to try and block out the sound. A night fury came right to me to block the sound from me. I heard a familiar purr, it wasn't Blazen, it was Toothless. It got very quiet and I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear any of the dragons trying to talk to me through my mind or by growling and yelping. Toothless let go of me and I saw his large jaw moving up and down. I looked around to see more Spetznas coming on land to fight the night furies. I ran to the nearest guy and tackled him, pulled his knife out, and stabbed his neck. I wanted to defend this country even if it meant that I needed to die.

Blazen was defending as well, he was back to back with me. I was spray firing my M60 and he would puff out his purple fire balls. I ran out of ammo very quick, so I grabbed a TAR-21 with red dot sight and salvaged from the corpses as fast as I could. I hid behind a house and Blazen followed. I was breathing hard and so was Blazen. He was an all fours and looking up at me. I looked at him with a concentrated look on my face, I figured out a plan. I was opening my mouth and then a mortar struck right behind me. Ringing came to my ears and I started to make out sounds a little more. I opened my eyes and Blazen was running over to me. I looked to my right and saw a whole group of Spetznas were running right to me as well. They were getting repelled by large purple blasts, not just from Blazen. I looked immediately to my left and saw a group of night furies flying towards me too! I started to get up, and then I was tackled by a Spetzna commander. He held a knife right up to my neck and lifted me. He was speaking Russian and I could understand. He was saying that he would kill me if I didn't tell them to stand down.

"Stand down guys! He will kill me!" I said it in Russian too. All of the night furies stopped and looked at me. _He thinks he can kill me? He can't kill us!_

"_Master, you head-butt him and I will come and get you."_

_Alright, you better not mess up or else I am dead._

The Russian was telling me that I am weak and look what the Russian power does. I head-butt him and took his knife as I flipped him over me. I jumped on top of him and stabbed his chest.

"Look what Berkian power did to you."Just then Blazen grabbed me with his arms and legs and flew me away from the attack. I was feeling weaker as we flew away. I was hallucinating things and I couldn't make out small details. Blazen was looking at me with worried eyes. I looked at him with my eyebrows up, in pain. I realized that I was shot when Blazen picked me up. Blazen landed and lied me down carefully. He looked at the wound, and stuck his claw in it. I screamed out in pain. He was injecting me with some kind of numbing stuff in my wound. He grabbed the bullet and threw it down at the battle. I looked over and a guy hiding behind the bushes fell down. The pain was so intense, I was twitching every time his claw went into my wound. I pushed his paw away and clenched at my wound. He pulled my arms away and held them down and growled at me. He was looking at me with cat eyes and had his teeth showing at me. I laid my head back, I knew that it was going to be painful for him to fix my wound. I didn't want to see how he was fixing my wound because I wouldn't let him fix me up.

Shots of pain came right up through my body. It wasn't like a regular operation. This was without all the technology that I had in the states. Blazen was so concentrated on fixing my wound, he never would calm me down. I was in the most pain I have ever been in, other than the wolves on my first day of meeting Blazen. I eventually slipped into darkness, I blacked out.

I awoke several hours later in a daze. I was on a cliff, by a cave-like structure. I looked around and nobody was around. As I looked down the cliff, I saw my town that I now live in. The attack was still going on. Behind me, I saw a mineral I had never seen before. It was shiny like diamond, hard as it, but it wasn't a diamond. Nobody had ever discovered this, which is why they want this country. I looked behind me and two Spetznas scouts were looking around. I hid at the side of the entrance. They both came in never noticing me, and they looked over the edge. I charged at them and pushed them both over. One grabbed my leg and I slid and caught the edge. I was trying to kick him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I was losing grip of the side and I let go. I fell down next to the enemy and he tried to cut me with his knife. I grabbed it and stuck it in his throat. Just then Blazen caught me.

"_Is there ever a time that I can leave you and you won't be in some type of danger."_

"Shuddup, I killed them both, I just tripped."

"_With an enemy? I saw the whole thing."_

"Wow you are smart. How did you-?"

"_I know what you do wherever I am. That is how I knew you were in trouble. You are a funny human, you can't even admit that I was right."_

I was embarrassed, I was outsmarted by an animal. I was saved an animal, outsmarted, I just couldn't accept that he was better than me.

"_Master, it's okay. You are better than me you were able to start your own country. Now, you are here because that you were willing to give your life for the sake of your country. That takes a lot of courage Master."_

"Yeah, I guess so. Man, you know exactly what to say to me to make me in a happy mood."

"_But still, there is a battle with a lot of people and dragons who need your help. Will you help them?"_

"Do I look like I will run away from a fight like this? They are so weak, I don't even need a weapon. They won't even get a knife in me."

"_Yeah, okay. I will still be by your side no matter what though."_

He flew me to a tree and set me down. There was a group of people waiting there in a huddle. They all looked at me, and Blazen was sneaking up behind me. They all ganged up on me. Blazen pulled me down and pinned me, the others were attacking me and tying me up. They were hitting me everywhere they could, and then one hit the back of my neck. I got knocked out from that punch.

When opening my eyes, I saw Blazen lying next to me. I was all tied up. I tried to get out of the ropes, but they wouldn't come off me. I stood up and Blazen got up to stop me. Just then, a spiky dragon came right up to me. Blazen got between me and it. The spiky dragon growled and Blazen growled louder. They attacked each other, and I fell down. They continued fighting, and I was able to cut the rope. I ran away from the fight between the two, but I was stopped by the spiky dragon.

"_MASTER!"_ The spiky dragon bit my neck, it was injecting me with some poison. I became paralyzed very quickly. Blazen killed that dragon and sprinted over to me.

"_No Master. You are paralyzed. Here, let me get you to the mountains. Maybe our father Thor can save you."_

He was carrying me on his back. He flew me to the "Sword of Togetherness", the one I used to get the islands back together. He lay me right next to the sword and had me touch it, he was mumbling something that I couldn't understand. Then some clouds came over me, I couldn't see Blazen or the sword anymore. I couldn't feel the ground anymore, but my arm twitched. I was able to move again. I was set down and I was standing. I fell down because my legs were weak. Blazen ran right up to me and pushed up my stomach with his snout. I stood up slowly, amazed on what happened. I knew what I saw, it was God. I know for sure now that he is real. I always had my time in doubts, but now it has shocked me. After this war, I had to introduce Christianity to Berk. Blazen gave me his puppy-eyes look. He had a grin on his face too, tilting his head a little. I smiled at him, I knew there were Spetznas attacking us but I couldn't resist turning away from his look. I drew out my knife and stared at my reflection on it. I got really angry and threw it at the battlefield. I started to sprint right towards the attack and Blazen grabbed me. I grunted and struggled to get out of his tight grasp. He growled at me.

"_Master, you can't charge right in, you are going to get yourself killed!"_

"No, I will die if I need to!"

"_You will die by my side, I can't let you die out alone with nobody beside you. If you are desperate to get in the field so quickly, just hear me out on this. You can get the snipers and machine guns in the house, and get the silencers as well with your ghillie suit. We will hide in a tall grass field and you can pick people off as I protect your six."_

That idea wasn't that bad. It is low on agro and it makes our chances of death really low. I nodded at Blazen and he did as well. I sprinted to the house and hid behind it, Blazen followed. I peered around the side and saw two soldiers approaching the house cautiously, because the battle was nearby. I snuck in through the back door and got into my gun closet. I picked out my L96A1 with a silencer and my spectre with silencer and now with acog sights. The two soldiers breached the door as I was finishing getting ready. I hid in my camouflaged wall corner as they walked passed. I tried to get out but I realized it was booby trapped to stay shut. They laughed at me.

"Ha-ha, you stupid American. You thought you could outsmart us? We already trapped you inside and you will stay there after it blows up in two minutes."

I got mad at them. I pulled out my pistol and shot through the gap for attacking. It bounced back and hit my knife.

"Don't even try to shoot us, it reflects every bullet you waste. Enjoy your-"

Just then Blazen burst into the house. He spotted the two and pounced on them both. He clawed the second guy and bit the first guy's face off.

"_And that is what you get for trying to hurt my Master. It is alright to come out now Master."_

"Blazen, I am trapped in here! Get me out of here quick! This place is rigged to blow!"

"_Don't worry Master!"_

He clawed at the wall but he couldn't break through. He looked through the slit and stared at me, sadly. Then his eyes trailed off around the wall. He immediately disappeared and I heard metal clanking. Then the door flew open. Blazen flung his arm over the top and grabbed my collar. He began sprinting and threw me on his back and took off in the air. I looked behind me and saw my house blow up. I sighed. Blazen looked at me upset. I hung my head low. It was the beginning all over again. I had no shelter, and some powerful country was attacking us. Blazen landed softly. I got off him and walked away, pacing. Thinking the same stuff the whole time, am I finally going to die, is this the end of my country, and other things. Blazen walked to my side and tapped his snout at my pocket. I grabbed my cell phone out of it. I knew it! I could tell the countries of the U.N. that I was getting attacked and needed help. I called the U.N. and asked for assistance. That was also not smart because the Spetznas were able to track my signal and came right to me. I surrendered, but Blazen would do anything to defend me.

He wrapped his wings around me. Well, if I can't change his mind, I will join him. I grabbed my Spectre and got it ready. I primed a grenade and as soon as Blazen unwrapped his wings I chucked it. I spray fired all over and killed many people, but not enough. A couple tackled me and put a tranquilizer dart in my neck. I lay there watching Blazen defending me. I got up slowly to help him. There were CZ75 pistols all over. I picked up two and killed the rest of the Spetznas. I was losing my balance. I fell backwards as Blazen was rushing towards me. He caught me and was staring at my neck, and then back to me. He was looking around us, I was thinking that more Spetznas were converging on our position because I heard helicopters. A U.S. Air Force drop ship flew over us. They made it. Blazen set me down carefully and flapped his wings to get their attention. A "Samaritan" came down and landed. Blazen ran up to my side and licked my face.

"_You're going to be alright Master. Your friends from your home-country are here to help you."_

I shut my eyes slowly, knowing that I was in the hands of Blazen and the U.S. military. The tranquilizer dart had numbed my body and knocked me out in a matter of minutes, and everything went dark.

It was night, I presumed. I had my eyes closed still. I felt chills on my side and I heard the steady mumble of the Samaritan propellers going off. Something was wrapped around me keeping me warm. I could tell it was not a blanket because this thing was larger and warmer than a blanket. The element of the tranquilizer dart felt like it was just getting stronger. It was putting me back into my unconscious state. I felt the coolness come back to me and I felt a nudge at my shoulder. I knew who was keeping me safe.

I felt pain in my neck. It was so sore, I didn't want to move it. I heard a snort and a puff of air hit my face. Then came a little mumble and a growl. I opened my eyes slower than usual, but still normal. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes out. Blazen was sitting right next to me. He nudged my head. I smiled and tried to pet him, and he got more excited and nearly pushed me off the bed I was sitting in. his large paw hit my chest and it felt like two tons on me. I got up and clenched my chest. I looked around and I looked at Blazen. He was so excited that he was squirming around while sitting. He ran in circles and then came right up to me and licked my face so many times.

"Hah, easy boy. I know you're excited to see me."

"_Yes, I am very happy to see you awake Master. That dart in your neck made you unconscious for two weeks. We had to force you to eat and drink. Toothless would watch over you and I would too. Your friends took care of you for the first day, and they would check on you every now and then. I could tell you were waking up because you made a slight change in breathing once you woke up. I can't believe that all this time that you were okay. Our enemies are destroyed now that your friends from many countries had helped us. Only a quarter of our military is gone, but that isn't that bad. All that matters to me right now is that you are awake and fine."_

He licked me again. I decided the next day, I would get back on my feet for dropping down.

**November 28**

Blazen had helped me out. I realized that I was brought back to the states for safety reasons. Blazen was allowed to come because he wouldn't allow them to take me without him following. We were at the most secure base that I can't even speak of. Blazen gestured in front of me to hop on. I leapt onto his back and he took off.

"_This flight would take forever if I took this way of flying. I have a much quicker way but you have to let me hold onto you, or I'd drop you on the way."_

I reached my arm down to his paw and he grabbed my hand softly. I slid down slowly until I was dangling my feet above the ground. Blazen grabbed my feet and hands firmly and I could tell he was going to start.

The jump went fairly fast because I don't even remember the jump to here. I had the "Sword of Togetherness" in my sights. We stopped so fast that Blazen nearly dropped me. He did drop me on the ground but I was about 15 feet off the ground so it hurt a little.

"That hurt, why couldn't you be at least five feet away?"

"_I'm sorry, but your boots were sliding from my grip."_

He flew down right next up me and picked me up right away. I looked around and saw the island, it was getting repaired. I went to the center of the city and all the people gathered around me.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to tell you. I am stepping down as president and will leave right away. Now you can join the United States who are very powerful or you can elect a new president, but I will not stop you."

All the people started chattering loudly. I ran off to the top of the island. As soon as I got to the top of the mountain I sat down at the edge of the cliff. It was so hard to pull myself together. I had just abandoned my country and I gave up on Blazen, nobody will like me again. I started to tear up. I couldn't hold back from crying, this was the moment I didn't want to happen in all my life.

I felt a thump near me, but I never looked back. I continued to cry even though the scaly hand touched me. A scaly hand? Ok, that had to be Blazen. I looked at Blazen with my teary eyes, I could see he was focusing on something. I looked at my hands and saw that he was making me younger, like a kid about nine or ten. He opened his eyes and looked at me with his dark pupils and his large green and yellow surrounding the pupils. I sat back on the edge of the cliff and Blazen sat by me. I cried a little more. Blazen was upset to see me like this, he nudged my head. I continued to cry, my personalities from when I was this age was coming back. Blazen started to purr to cheer me up. I looked at him with my teary eyes. He licked my tears away and looked at me with his big eyes. I sighed and looked away.

_"Master, why are you so upset? This isn't good for you. Why did you step down from your position? You could have been-"_

"Blazen", I yelled with my young high voice. I sighed, "I just am… am…" my eyes were tearing up more.

"_Master" _he licked my other tears away,_ "let me help. I don't want you to stay this way."_

"I can't do anything Blazen. I just had to step down. I can't afford to get injured and leave my country, well, it isn't my country anymore."

"_No Master." _He came up to me and licked my cheek. I tried to push his head away, but he was too strong. I was really depressed at this moment. He hugged me to make me happier, but it wouldn't help me. I laid down on the ground. Blazen lay right next to me and covered me with his wings. I couldn't resist to let Blazen cover me, he was too caring. I was planning to turn away from him, but I turned towards him. Blazen looked down towards me and licked my forehead. I closed my eyes and heard Blazen say to me, _"Good rest Master, tomorrow will be a better day."  
_

**November 29**

I woke up with Blazen wrapped around me. He opened his eyes and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone here. He opened his wings, but it was freezing cold. He gave me a small shriek and covered me up again. He licked my forehead and started to purr. I wanted to go outside though. I looked at Blazen and I could tell he was trying to figure out what I wanted. He unfolded his wings and I stepped outside. Small chills came out and around my body, but I was still getting used to the temperature. It was very foggy out; I could barely see ten feet in front of me. I found a coat on the ground. I ran to it but stopped right by it. A random coat on the ground in foggy weather, this had to be a trap. I saw that I still had a CZ75 strapped to my waist. I pulled it out and aimed around me. Blazen had disappeared but I could hear the roars from him. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around very quickly. I hesitantly fired the pistol but missed. The person grabbed me and covered me in a bag and everything went dark. All I could here was footsteps, chattering, gunfire, and the roars of Blazen knowing that I was captured.

They had knocked me out and put me in a dark place. It was cold and it echoed everywhere, I heard water drop outside the entrance. It was raining to my opinion but I couldn't get up and see or talk. I was tied up and my mouth was closed by duct tape. I heard people yelling and firing guns. I heard Blazen in rage! I struggled with the ropes to get out of them. I was able to use a rock to cut the ropes. I ripped the tape off my mouth and started towards the entrance, which I couldn't. It was so dark in the cave that I couldn't find my way out. I was scared, I started to cry a little.

"_Master? Say something, I need to hear you to find you!"_

"Blazen, I am so scared. Hurry, I need help."

"_Master, there you are! Don't worry, I'm here. You are safe now."_

Blazen was holding me and guided me out the cave. It seemed as though that the night furies were still on my side, they helped Blazen rescue me. All of the night furies, Blazen, and I went to their home cave and they led me inside. Blazen had me sit down to have me checked to see if I was alright, which I felt fine. The night fury that told me their legend came up and sniffed me a bit and looked over me. He looked at Blazen and nodded. Blazen licked me cheeks and I shoved him away playfully. I couldn't believe that I was still wanted for murders. I knew what I had to do. I remembered the guy in town that tried to assassinate me, I had to join that group or get a suit like that.

"Blazen-."

"_You want to become the assassin that was to kill you before. I will ask the other night furies to get the armory. They know where the indestructible armor is and the best weaponry that can deflect anything. And we can get you a special surprise weapon that you'll love."_

"Great, thanks Blazen. Hey, can you change me back to my age for this outfit, I doubt I can maneuver as well as I was when I was 28 when I am ten."

Blazen had changed me back to my age. About an hour later, the night furies had already finished my armor and weaponry. The special weapon was hidden blades under my palms to assassinate a person without drawing attention of carrying a weapon. My enemies now are the Berkians, Spetznas, the whole world. I was all alone, except for the night furies. The only one against me was Toothless, he was loyal to Hiccup and he wants him to fight for Berk. I do not plan to dictate any country, I only want to murder all my enemies until I am dead. I know Blazen wouldn't like it, but I have to do this.

**December 1**

I have chosen this day to be the most notable assassination. I was planning to kill Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, followed with Toothless, if he does attack me. I had my assassins outfit on with my hidden knives. Blazen came up to me and motioned me to get on his back. I turned him down, he would blow my cover. I sprinted off towards Berk. I had to jump and cross many minor obstacles, I was getting pumped up and my attack was going to be difficult.

I arrived at Berk. I knew what I had to do, blend in with the crowd. I walked with the huge crowd going to Hiccup's speech of the day. Luckily I didn't see Toothless there. Hiccup was giving his speech and I stepped up to him. The two guards farther back came up to me and warned me of arrest. I looked up so Hiccup could see who I was. His eyes widened in fear. I pulled out my hidden knives and stuck both in the two guards' faces. They both dropped to the ground as the crowd cried in fear. I walked up to Hiccup as he backed away.

"Look man, if you kill me you will die soon. I have to run this country and they will rise up against you and murder you."

I grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Do you want to know something my old friend? This country has already turned their back against me. I am all alone and the only ones who care about my life and want me to live are the night furies. Your dragon Toothless isn't going to save you. All I wanted was a group of protectors who cared, I guess that is too much to ask. Only the night furies are the ones who care for me."

I got stabbed in my back. I turned around and saw Toothless. He had bitten my back and his claws in my back. I fell to the ground, but still alive.

"_You know, I might believe in the prophecy, but I will not let my Master get killed by anyone. Too bad Blazen wasn't here to save you. It wasn't smart to stumble in here alone."_

A group of guards came and grabbed me. Hiccup did the "execute" motion. All I was thinking was, _I am already dead, and nobody cares if I am dead._

"_I care Master, and you won't die. If you are to die, I will die beside you."_

I was carried to the decapitation blade for executions. I was laid down on it and I was very weak. I looked up and saw a large group of dragons, the night furies.

"Any last word?" said the executer. I got up off the ground. He swung his sword and I managed to get him to cut the ropes that tied my hands together. I took out my knives and stuck both in him. I kicked his dead corpse away I ran to the crowd. Five guards blocked my way, so I tackled three at once. I killed two of the ones I tackled and picked up the third and faced him to the two guards still up. They accidentally stabbed the one I was holding and I shoved the corpse to them. I jump in the air and killed the last two. Hiccup came with a pistol and shot at my leg. It hit me and I fell to the ground. He aimed at my heart. I looked at him, and he fired. I sat there smiling. The armor had deflected the bullet and hit Hiccup in the heart. He fell to the ground with a thud, followed by and outraged roar of a night fury. Toothless sprinted over to me and clamped his jaws over my chest. He bit down and crushed my bones. I screamed in pain and was saved by Blazen. He tackled Toothless and he let go of me. Blazen stood right in front of me looking back rapidly to make sure I was still alive. Toothless had charged and tackled Blazen and the two were at it for a while. Blazen was pinned to the ground and he was hurt very bad. Toothless was about to finish him. I got up and took a club with stones at the end and limped to Toothless. He was just getting to the part to finish Blazen until I wacked him in the skull with the club. He fell to the ground, and died.

I looked at Blazen lying there, bleeding really bad. I limped to him and fell down next to him. Blazen was looking at me with his great eyes and his bloody face. I was looking at him bleeding out at well. His giant paw came over my chest.

"_Uhh…. Master…..you...are… hurt…"_

"Bla…..zen…you can't die…..we can't….."

My eyes were closing, only seeing a blue fluorescent glow between Blazen and me. I could see the other night furies around us. Blazen's head dropped and I heard his last breath escape from him. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes….


End file.
